Affection Stiles Stilinski
by Xxrancooniesx
Summary: What happens if Scott McCall's had a twin sister? And what if she has a thing for Stiles? [Stiles x OC]
1. AN

**Description:**

Emma McCall is Scott McCall's twin sister. Her best friend is Lydia Martin. But she still hangs with Scott and his goofy best friend Stiles Stilinski.

Yet Emma's had a crush on Stiles since 6th grade but Stiles only see's Emma as Scott McCall's little sister.

Or does he?

When Emma is tossed into the supernatural drama will her realtionship with Stiles

Connect or Crumble?

(Set in season 1)

Okay so this is my first time writing a story/fanfiction. So if you could tell me what this description sounds like that would be great.

Also should I continue with this story?

Thanks,

Vanessa


	2. Chapter 2

_Thud_

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

I woke up to the sound of thuds that were down the hallway. Being myself I decided to take a peek to investigate what the sounds where. So I look out the door. There stood my idiot brother with a wooden bat in the cold and lonely corridor.

''What the hell are you doing?'' I asked in a tired whisper.

''Did you hear that to?'' He asked with slight panic in his voice.

''Of course i did!'' I replied with an annoyed tone

''Lets check it out'' He replied

Him being the older sibling, by 2 minutes, stood in front of me holding his bat high in the air. We made our way down the stairs and opened the door. It was dark and cold. Scott stepped onto the porch, me following, checking the perimeter. Thinking that we finished searching I turned back to house. Untill...

''UGHHHHH STILES WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'' I turned around to see our childhood best friend,Stiles, hanging upside down on the roof.

''YOU WEREN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONES.'' Stiles replied. Then quickly realizing

''Why do you have a bat?''

''I thought you were a predator'' Scott replied with some relief

''A pre...'' Stiles started to talk until I cut him off

''Stiles what the hell are you doing here at...'' I looked down to at my watch and back up again '' 10 o'clock at night?''

''Look I knows it late, but you guys have got to hear this... I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from Beacon Hills Department, and even state police.'' Stiles stated

If you haven't noticed Stiles' dad is sheriff of Beacon Hills and sneaky Stiles hear listens to his calls.

''For what?'' Scott and I said at the same time

''Two joggers found a body in the woods.'' Stiles jumped down from the roof.

''A dead body?'' Scott replied. I swear to god he's a blondie sometimes.

''No and body of water.'' Stiles sarcastically replied.

''Of course a dead body Scott'' I said annoyingly

''You mean like murdered?'' Scott asked

''No one knows yet. Just said it's a girl, probably in her 20's.'' Stiles replied to Scott's question.

''Hang on if they found the body what are they looking for?'' I asked curiously.

Stiles turned to me with an excited smile. Like a smile you would see a 7 year boy on a Christmas days.

''That's the best part... They only found half.'' By the look on his face I knew what was coming.

''We're going''

''NOPE! No. Definitely not. Not today. If you drag me into the woods to find a dead body there might be more than 1 dead body tonight Stiles!'' Stiles was expecting me to go. Oh hell no.

''Please Emma!'' Stiles begged

''I'll give you anything... REESE'S i'll give you reese's'' Stiles knew my weakness.

''Fine but you owe me a king size Stiles!''

✡️✡️✡️✡️✡️

 ***At Preserve***

We arrived at the preserve in Stiles' old Blue and Black 1980 Jeep CJ-5. We hopped out and made our way to the chained entry.

''We're seriously doing this?'' Scott asked

''You're the always bitching that 'nothing ever happens in this town'.'' I stated

''I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow.'' Scott sounded and tad bit tired. But hey everyone was right!

''Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is a great gruelling effort.'' Stiles said sarcastically

''No because im playing this year. In fact im going to make first line-'' I cut off Scott saying

''Hey Scott, don't get your hopes up please.'' I replied

After 5 minutes of walking into the woods Scott asked a question.

''Just out of curiosity, what half of the body are we looking for?''

''Yeah Stiles, what half of the body are we looking for?'' I commented on Scott's question

''Huh! I didn't even think about that.'' Stiles just laughed

''And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?'' I asked

''Also something I didn't think about.'' He replied

''Good to know the plan is not horrible'' I mumbled

We all started to climb a steep bank and when we reached the top Stiles laid on his stomach. I mimicked his position same as Scott. We watched as all the police officers search the woods. Until Stiles jump's up and yells

''COME ON!''

I quickly catch up to him while Scott was trailing behind with his asmathic problems. I quickly catched up to Stiles. With in 30 seconds a dog jumped up causing Stiles to fall onto the ground in a very weird way, then lights where shone on us.

''Hold it right there! Hang on. Hang on. This these little delinquent belongs to me.''

I know that voice... putting my hands on my hips i make my way towards the sheriff.

''Hi Mr. Stilinski how's it going?'' I said calmly

''Dad, how's it going?'' Stiles comes up behind me wiping off dirt and leaves off his clothes.

''So, do you, uh, listen to all of phone calls?'' Mr.S says

''No... Not the boring ones...'' Stiles replies

I zone out, wondering where Scott is. I hope he's okay. I don't want anything to happen to him. I zone back when i hear.

''Scott, are you out there?'' Mr.S shines his touch into the woods only to see branches and logs.

''Scott? Well young man, im going to walk you and Emma back to your car and after we're gonna have a conversation called invasion of privacy.'' Mr.S grabs Stiles by the collar and drags him back the Jeep.

On the way home I couldn't stop thinking about Scott. I hope he's okay. Stiles dropped me off we said our goodbyes and then departed. I walked into to the house.

''Scott?'' I whispered

''Scott?'' This time I said a bit quickly

''SCOTT'' I whispered shout.

Still nothing I decided to go to bed and think about how everything's fine tomorrow and how Scott will be home and how Stiles will be 'Stiles.'

But i guess i was wrong...

✡️✡️✡️✡️✡️

Okay, Yes i know it's bad but it's still under editing...

Thanks Fam, Vanessa🐺


End file.
